Oeropseumnida chapt 3
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: " Aku hanya ingin hyung memelukku seperti ini", sahutku Aku merasakan kedua tangan Siwon hyung membalas pelukanku, dan ia menepuk-nepuk pundakku pelan. Aku ingin sekali menangis dipelukannya, entah kapan Siwon hyung dapat memelukku seperti ini lagi, atau mungkin ini terakhir kalinya Siwon hyung memelukku? FF WonKyu Brother


"Oeropseumnida" chapt. 3

^^ Sebelumnya

Cho Kyuhyun Pov

Sebelum merapikan meja makan ini, aku menatap kepergian Siwon hyung dari balik punggungnya yang tegap, dan berjalan menaiki anak tangga.

" Gumawo hyung…, selama ini hyung selalu sabar menghadapiku. Mian hyung, mungkin ketika hyung kembali ke rumah, aku sudah tidak ada lagi di Dunia ini", batinku. Air mataku menetes menatap kepergiannya. 6 bulan adalah waktu yang sangat berharga bagiku jika aku dapat bertahan selama itu, tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. Dan selama kurang dari 4 bulan ini, aku harus menahan semuanya seorang diri. Mungkin inilah yang harus ku terima, dalam kesepian tanpa kehadiran Siwon hyung disisiku, aku harus kuat melawan penyakitku.

^^Selanjutnya

" Hyung…saranghae", aku berbicara pelan saat Siwon hyung telah hilang dari hadapanku.

Aku kembali merapikan meja makan, dan mencuci semua peralatan makan tadi. Setelah pekerjaan rumahku beres, aku pun berencana pergi ke Mini Market untuk membeli semua barang untuk keperluan dapur. Dan seperti biasa, aku selalu meminta Jang ajussi untuk mengantarkanku.

" Malam-malam begini mau kemana, Kyu?", Tanya Jang ajussi padaku

" Aku ingin membeli keperluan dapur, ajussi. Besok Siwon hyung akan pergi ke Jerman, jadi aku sengaja ingin ke Mini Market untuk membeli barang-barang dapur selama 6 bulan", sahutku

" Owh…, arasseo", ujar Jang ajussi yang kemudian ia menjalankan Taksi nya, untuk mengantarku ke Mini Market.

" Kyu…, bagaimana kondisi kesehatanmu?, apa hasil dari pemeriksaanmu saat itu?", Tanya Jang ajussi.

Aku bisa melihat dari tatapannya kepadaku saat menatapku di kaca spion Taksi, bahwa Jang ajussi mencemaskan kesehatanku. Aku tersenyum kepadanya seolah-olah bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

" Ajussi tidak perlu cemas, hasil pemeriksaanku sangat baik, dan aku hanya terserang Anemia dan Maag saja", sahutku berbohong

" Syukurlah kalau begitu, ajussi senang mendengarnya"

" Gumawo ajussi"

" Eoh", sahutnya

Sepanjang jalan menuju Mini Market, aku membuka kaca jendela Taksi dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke langit. Malam ini terlihat sangat indah, Bintang-bintang beredar mempercantik lukisan malam ini, dan Bulan pun memancarkan sinarnya yang terang ke seluruh penjuru kota Seoul. Aku menatap salah satu Bintang yang sinarnya sangat terang.

" Aku ingin menjadi Bintang itu, hyung. Karena dengan sinarnya aku tidak akan membuat hyung merasa kesepian lagi", batinku

" Kyuhyun~ah, kita sudah sampai", perkataan Jang ajussi membuyarkan lamunanku

" Ah…eoh…, ajussi tunggu disini sebentar ya", pintaku

" Tentu ajussi akan menunggumu, Kyu", sahutnya

Aku ke luar dari Taksi, dan masuk ke dalam Mini Market. Aku membeli beberapa keperluan yang dibutuhkan, dan ketika aku hendak mengambil Jus, penyakitku tiba-tiba kambuh.

" Kenapa disaat seperti ini harus kambuh?",

Aku berusaha menahannya, dan mengambil beberapa Jus. Kemudian aku segera membayar semua barang belanjaanku dan kembali ke Taksi. Jang ajussi kemungkinan curiga kepadaku, hingga ia ke luar dari Taksi dan membantuku memasukkan barang belanjaan ke dalam bagasi Mobilnya.

" Kamu kenapa, Kyu?",

" Gwencana ajussi, Maag ku kambuh. Jadi aku buru-buru harus pulang ke rumah", sahutku berbohong

" Eoh, kalau begitu palli. Ajussi akan mengantarmu", ujar Jang ajussi yang selalu baik kepadaku

" Nee ajussi", aku dibantu oleh Jang ajussi masuk ke dalam Taksi, kemudian ia kembali ke posisi duduknya di depan dan mengendarai Taksi yang selalu kutumpangi ini. Jang ajussi segera mengantarkanku pulang ke rumah.

Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku, dan aku hanya memegangi perutku sembari aku menyandarkan tubuhku.

" Kyu, apa tidak sebaiknya kamu ajussi antar ke Rumah Sakit?"

" Andwae ajussi, aku tidak ingin membuat Siwon hyung cemas jika aku tidak kembali ke rumah"

" Tapi, kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana?"

" Percayalah ajussi, setelah minum obat nanti, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin ini karena aku minum Kopi tadi sore", sahutku meyakinkannya

" Ajussi percaya padamu, Kyu", syukurlah Jang ajussi percaya padaku, setidaknya ia tidak begitu khawatir padaku.

Setibanya di rumah, aku segera mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaan dan membawanya masuk ke rumah, dan Jang ajussi membantuku.

" Gumawo ajussi"

" Tidak perlu sungkan pada ajussi, Kyu"

" O iya, ini uangnya", aku memberikan bayaran seperti biasa aku menggunakan Taksi miliknya

" Nee, gumawo"

" Cheonmaneyo ajussi"

" Kalau begitu, ajussi pamit dulu. Jaga kesehatanmu, Kyu"

" Nee", sahutku

Setelah membantuku, Jang ajussi pun pergi menggunakan Taksi nya. Dan aku membawa semua barang yang kubeli tadi ke dapur, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam Kulkas. Setelah semua pekerjaanku selesai, aku kembali ke kamarku untuk segera meminum obat.

Untunglah, aku dapat menahannya di depan Jang ajussi dan Siwon hyung tidak mengetahuinya. Setelah obat ini bereaksi rasa kantuk menyerangku. Aku pun merebahkan tubuhku di kasur.

Siwon Pov

Aku terbangun ketika terdengar suara pintu rumah terbuka, dan aku yakin Kyuhyun baru kembali dari membeli apa yang kuperintahkan padanya. Mungkin saja sekarang ia ada di kamarnya. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, dan aku ingin menemuinya, karena walaupun Kyuhyun sangat manja dan selalu usil padaku, tetapi aku sangat menyayanginya.

Aku membuka pintu kamar, dan menuju kamarnya. Ternyata kamarnya tidak di kunci, aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya. Aku duduk di tepi kasur dan aku membelai rambutnya.

" Hyung sayang padamu saeng, coba saja kamu tidak selalu usil dan membuat hyung marah, mungkin hyung tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu untuk urusan kerja seperti ini. Hyung sengaja melakukannya, agar hyung bisa fokus pada pekerjaan hyung, agar hyung bisa membantu biaya Sekolahmu, hyung ingin kamu menjadi Pengusaha seperti hyung, dan meneruskan Perusahaan appa bersama hyung", aku berbicara padanya yang sudah terlelap.

" Hyung ingin kamu belajar mandiri, karena kamu bukan anak kecil lagi"

" Jaga dirimu, jika hyung tidak ada, eoh", aku bicara pada dirinya, mungkin ia tidak mendengar apa yang barusan kukatakan padanya, karena ku perhatikan tidurnya sangat nyenyak.

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama, entah kenapa aku merasa dongsaeng ku ini terlihat agak kurusan, dan wajahnya terlihat agak pucat. Ah…mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja yang terlalu berlebihan.

Setelah cukup puas melihat wajah polosnya ketika terlelap seperti ini, aku pun mengecup kepalanya seperti biasa jika ia sudah tidur nyenyak.

" Selamat malam, saeng. Mimpi yang indah", ujarku padanya

Kemudian aku beranjak dari kasurnya, dengan perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku agar tidak membangunkan tidurnya. Aku berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang untuk menatapnya. Entah kenapa hati ini begitu sakit jika aku harus pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Tetapi, aku harus mencobanya, karena ini juga untuk kebaikannya.

Kyuhyun Pov

Ketika pintu kamarku terdengar ada yang membukanya, aku berpura-pura terlelap. Aku tahu itu pasti adalah Siwon hyung, yang selalu datang ke kamarku jika aku sudah terlelap. Ketika Siwon hyung membelai kepalaku dengan hangat, dan ia mengatakan penyebab kenapa ia harus pergi ke Jerman dan meninggalkanku. Hatiku sakit. Aku berpikir, mungkin lebih baik seperti ini, karena jika Siwon mengetahui penyakitku, hal itu akan membuatnya sedih. Aku tidak ingin, jika melihat Siwon hyung menangis di depanku.

Saat mendengar Siwon hyung menyayangiku, hatiku begitu bahagia. Walaupun ia berpikir aku sudah tidur. Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar selama 6 bulan ini, Siwon hyung berpikir aku baik-baik saja saat ia pergi ke Jerman?

Ooo

Ke esokkan harinya

Aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali, dan mencoba untuk membuat sarapan special untuk Siwon hyung. Ya, meskipun hanya sebuah Nasi Goreng, tetapi aku harap masakanku membuat Siwon hyung senang. Aku bingung ketika memasaknya. Semua sayur, nasi juga bumbu ku masak menjadi satu, aku memasukkan garam, penyedap, kecap manis dan saos. Ketika aku mencicipinya, rasanya…Huft, aku yang mencicipi saja rasanya tidak ingin makan Nasi Goreng ini.

Aku merasa gagal, aku memang tidak becus dalam melakukan apa saja. Bagaimana ini?, sebentar lagi Siwon hyung bangun, dan masakanku rasanya tidak karuan seperti ini.

Aku hanya bisa memandang masakanku ini dengan tatapan sedih. Apakah Nasi Goreng ini harus ku buang saja?

" Masak apa, Kyu?", aku sontak terkejut ketika mendengar suara Siwon hyung yang ternyata sudah berdiri di belakangku.

" Ah…hyung mengagetkanku saja", sahutku dan berbalik menatapnya, aku menyembunyikan Nasi Goreng buatanku di balik punggungku.

"Kamu masak apa?, kenapa menyembunyikannya dariku?", ujarnya dan mencoba melihat apa yang kusembunyikan ini darinya.

Siwon hyung menarik lenganku, dan aku hanya menghela nafas berat ketika Siwon hyung melihat Nasi Goreng yang kubuat untuknya itu.

" Ini untukku?", Tanya Siwon hyung

Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah. Siwon hyung menuangkan Nasi Goreng itu di atas 2 piring, kemudian ia membawanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan.

" Kenapa kamu diam saja disitu?, kemarilah", perintahnya

" Nee", sahutku lesu, dan aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan malas menuju meja makan.

" Duduk",

" Eoh"

Aku menatap Siwon hyung yang memakan Nasi Goreng buatanku, jika diperhatikan, aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresi di wajahnya. Entah ia suka atau tidak dengan Nasi Goreng buatanku ini.

" Tidak enak ya hyung?", tanyaku

"…", Siwon hyung tidak menjawabnya dan ia hanya memakannya saja

" Aku tahu, Nasi Goreng buatanku ini rasanya hancur sekali, bahkan aku saja yang membuatnya tidak ingin memakannya", ujarku lagi

Siwon hyung meletakkan sendok dan garpu di atas piringnya dan ia menatapku. Aku tahu, Siwon hyung pasti kecewa padaku.

" Lain kali, jika kamu memasak jangan terlalu banyak garam dan penyedap, karena rasanya sangat asin. Untuk kali ini, hyung memaafkanmu. Nanti, jika hyung sudah kembali dari Jerman, kamu harus membuat yang lebih enak dari ini. Kamu mengerti?!",

" Pulang dari Jerman?, mian hyung…sepertinya aku tidak bisa", batinku

" Kamu mengerti tidak?",

" Ah…Nee hyung, aku mengerti", sahutku

" Baguslah, kalau begitu kamu siap-siap. Kamu ikut hyung ke Bandara untuk mengantar hyung", ujarnya dan mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu makan. Kemudian Siwon hyung beranjak dari kursinya.

" Nee, hyung", sahutku

Siwon hyung pergi untuk mengambil Koper-koper miliknya, dan aku membantunya. Kami sengaja menghubungi Jang ajussi untuk mengantar kami ke Bandara.

Jang ajussi membantu memasukkan Koper milik Siwon hyung ke dalam Bagasi Mobilnya. Setelah semua Koper dimasukkan, Jang ajussi pun mengantar kami ke Bandara. Sepanjang perjalanan Siwon hyung selalu menceramahiku, dan aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakannya. Aku cukup terkejut ketika Jang ajussi menanyakan kesehatanku.

" Kyu, bagaimana Maag mu, apa masih sakit?"

Deg…aku segera menatap Siwon hyung yang menatapku cemas. Lalu, aku kembali menatap Jang ajussi.

" Gwencana ajussi, aku tidak apa-apa. Ajussi bisa lihatkan, hari ini aku semangat sekali", sahutku berbohong

" Kamu sakit, Kyu?, Maag mu kambuh lagi?, kenapa kamu tidak memberitahu hyung?", Siwon hyung tampak marah ketika aku menyembunyikannya dari Siwon hyung.

" Aniyo, aku tidak apa-apa hyun. Jang ajussi hanya berlebihan saja. Hyung tidak perlu khawatir padaku, karena aku sudah membeli obat Maag", sahutku mencoba meyakinkannya

" Tolong jangan menyembunyikan apapun dari hyung, kamu mengerti?. Jika ada apa-apa, kamu harus segera menghubungi hyung", ujarnya tegas.

" Nee hyung, aku janji. Aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun darimu" sahutku

" Kecuali penyakitku ini", batinku

" Hyung percaya",

Aku cukup senang, karena kebohonganku tidak dicurigai oleh Siwon hyung juga Jang ajussi. Perjalanan kami cukup jauh, dan akhirnya kami tiba di Bandara. Setelah menurunkan Koper Siwon hyung, aku membantu Siwon hyung membawa Kopernya. Sebelum Siwon hyung pergi, aku memohon sesuatu kepadanya.

" Hyung, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

" Apa yang kamu inginkan?, Game?", tanyanya

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, dan aku segera memeluknya.

" Aku hanya ingin hyung memelukku seperti ini", sahutku

Aku merasakan kedua tangan Siwon hyung membalas pelukanku, dan ia menepuk-nepuk pundakku pelan. Aku ingin sekali menangis dipelukannya, entah kapan Siwon hyung dapat memelukku seperti ini lagi, atau mungkin ini terakhir kalinya Siwon hyung memelukku?

Siwon hyung melepaskan pelukannya ketika terdengar dari petugas Bandara bahwa Pesawat yang akan ditumpangi Siwon hyung akan segera berangkat.

" Kamu jaga dirimu baik-baik, jika ada waktu senggang hyung akan menelponmu, dan kamu harus rajin Sekolah, jangan membuat masalah apapun juga, jika hyung akan kembali ke Seoul, hyung akan menghubungimu"

" Nde, aku mengerti hyung", sahutku.

Siwon hyung pun pergi dan melambaikan tangannya kepadaku, aku menahan air mataku agar aku tidak menangis di depannya. Setelah Siwon hyung tidak terlihat lagi dihadapanku, aku berbalik dan meninggalkan Bandara Incheon ini. Aku meminta Jang ajussi untuk mengantarkanku kembali ke rumah. Setibanya di rumah, kini hanya ada aku seorang diri.

TBC

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?


End file.
